Mac n' Cheese (Solangelo AU)
by Dedesan
Summary: All that Nico wanted was that darn mac and cheese box to fill up his empty stomach. But, his dotting boyfriend had other plans for lunch. fluffy Solangelo college au one shot!


There was not a single chair left in their small, tacky kitchen. The flat next door had thrown a party last night (if getting drunk and high while watching cartoons could even be called a party), and apparently, they knocked on their door, pleading to borrow those only three chairs they owned with the promise that they would return them as soon as they woke up. Problem was that after the consumption of three bottles of vodka, they would wake up at five in the evening at best, and they would take an extra hour to drown their throbbing hangover in caffeine before even considering returning the chairs. Maybe, by dinner, they'd have somewhere to sit. maybe.

But Nico desperately needed a chair right now. He was 5'4 on best days, how could he possibly reach the top shelf of the food cupboard that was a good 4 inches above his stretched arm without a chair to stand on? He needed that 'kraft' mac and cheese box and whoever had crafted that darn old cupboard must have absolutely despised short people and schemed their utter humiliation.

Short height, but gigantic mulliness. Nico was having that mac and cheese for lunch or he was going to wreck the cupboard with an axe and murder whoever had shoved the mac and cheese at the back of the top shelf (and he had a good idea of who that might be). The boy pushed back the stay strands black hair that fell covered most of his pale forehead, his dark eyes determinedly pinned upon the blue box that was mockingly standing just a ghostly inch away from his fingertips.

Standing on the tips of his black trainers, Nico tried to slightly haul himself up by pushing his weight with one hand onto one of the lower shelves while he stretched his arm until his joint ached. His extended spidery fingers grazed the box and Nico grinned in triumph. Tragically, it was a short-lived victory. In his attempt to grip the side of the box, he accidentally pushed the flat side of it. the mac and cheese fell further into the back of the shelf with a dull, heartbreaking sound, completely away from Nico's reach.

Colorful curses flowed out of his mouth, some in English, but once his anger reached its peak, in Italian.

"what the hell is this angry italian rant about?"

Nico turned around, his furious gaze meeting a bemused Will Solace, smiling at him despite his lethal expression.

"Why would you put the mac and cheese on the top shelf when you know i can't reach?" he asked in exasperation, growing even more enraged as Will laughed at his bawling.

"You've been living on cheap mac and cheese and garlic bread for eight days" he calmly indicated, though his tone bore a fair sense of solemnity at Nico's dietary choices. "That's very unhealthy. As your boyfriend and doctor, it's my duty to make sure that you don't wake up one day and you are 90% mac and cheese"

"That so?" Nico was unable to hide his irritation. "Because i remember that your doctor's orders were that I do whatever it takes to feel comfortable after exams"

"How does eating all the mac and cheese make you comfortable?"

"It's good for me"

"No, it's not."

"sei un foul-odore sacco di cazzi"

"Did you just call me a wonderful, considerate boyfriend?"

"No, i just called you a foul-smelling bag of dicks"

Will shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned against the doorframe, responding with a beaming toothy grin.

He might was an irritating asshole, but he was hot. Nico's face softened as he released an excessive sigh. Okay, so maybe will had a fair point. He did eat lots of junk these last two weeks.

"Fine, doctor" he mocked. "But, you better get me lunch and soon. I am starving"

Will's grin widened, his eyes gleaming with excitement at his boyfriend's words. "sure thing!" he enthusiastically exclaimed. "I've actually found this chicken recipe that I really want to try"

"whatever" nico turned back to the cupboard, his eyes scanning for potential spices and herbs they could use on the chicken. "What are the ingredients?"

"Oh no, you are not doing anything" will argued. "i want to treat you for lunch. I am going to surprise you. Just go to your room and await for my marvellous creation"

With his eyebrows raised in doubt, Nico looked at Will's confident smile. "You are such a nerd" he mumbled as he exited the kitchen.

—

For the next forty minutes, Nico busied himself with his PSP, listlessly pressing buttons and kicking trolls' butts as he lay on his bed, his stomach groaning every five minutes. Will better start getting on with that chicken or else he was going to reconsider getting that axe and destroying that cupboard to get the mac and cheese

When he finally heard the creaking sound of his door, he shot up into a sitting position.

"Finally! Where's the food?" he cried, his eyes landing on the two dishes of crispy-burned chicken and fries on each of will's hands.

"Dig right in!" Will encouraged, handing one of the plates and a pair of knife and fork to Nico before sitting beside him.

Nico looked at his dish, the fries looked okay, fried golden, the chicken looked rather burned but he was too hungry to care about it or its unpleasant rubbery texture as he cut a piece.

The boy shoved the chicken into his mouth without thinking twice. His taste bumps were immediately terrorized by the bitter, bizarre amount of burned mustard. He almost choked as he forced the food down.

"Damn it, Solace!" Nico turned to the blond whose expression suggested that his chicken was as horrible as his own. "How much mustard did you exactly put on these chicken breasts?"

"I might have put half of the jar…" he reluctantly admitted.

Nico cursed as he forked a couple of fries. "Well, at least the fries look good"

Of course they weren't. As soon as both Nico and Will had but a taste, they turned to face each other.

"i can't believe you mistook the sugar for salt"

Will released a nervous chuckle, Nico watched him as he swallowed down with difficulty.

"You know…maybe we should reconsider that 'kraft' mac and cheese box"

"I hate you."


End file.
